Easter Egg Hunt
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Just a short little diddy with the girls having a picnic in the park at Easter...Happy Easter Everyone.


Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are creative the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

Just in time for Eater...Happy Easter everyone.

* * *

Easter egg hunt

Prue 8  
Piper 6  
Phoebe 2(almost 3)

* * *

"Come on girls you're gonnato miss it." Grams called form the bottom of the stairs.  
"We're coming Grams." Piper yelled back from her room she shared with her little sister. 

"Come on Phoebe please, a little help would be good." Prue said to her little sister  
"Phee no go park." Phoebe said as she fought against her older sister who was trying everything get her into a pair of pants.  
"Come on Phoebe it'll be fun. You'll get to see the Easter Bunny. And then we can hunt for Easter eggs." Piper tried to convince her baby sister.  
"Easer Bunny?"  
"Yeah Pheebs. But you have to put you pants and shoes on first." Prue told her.  
"Otay." Phoebe said as she lifted her little leg so her big sister could help her dress.

Pulling Phoebe off the ground as she got her sisters pants on Prue shock her about to make her laugh.  
"Pwue. Stop." Phoebe said laughing.  
"Come on Prue hurry."  
"Ok. Man you are worse then she is." Prue said to Piper.  
"Am not."  
"Pass me her shoes." Prue said not wanting to start an argument that day with Piper. After all it was Easter.  
"Ok big girl. Ready to see the Easter Bunny?" Prue asked Phoebe  
"Yay bunny." Phoebe said with a smile.  
"Ok, come on." Prue said as she picked up her baby sister and they headed for the stairs.

"Finally girls. Much longer and you would have missed the picnic. Now come on get Phoebe in her car seat so we can get going."  
"Ok Grams. Relax." Prue told her grandmother.

--- ----

They arrived at the park that was holding the Easter egg hunt for kids. Phoebe hung on to Prues hand as they made their way to a spot for their picnic,  
"Easer bunny." Phoebe said as she got up and started to run towards a large Bunny.  
"Whoa Pheebs." Prue called out to her as she ran after her sister, "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Bunny." Phoebe said as she started to pout.  
"Ok come on." Prue took her hand and they walked up to the Easter Bunny.

Phoebe tugged on the bunnies' tail to get his attention. "Easer bunny."  
The large bunny turned around and bent down to Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe just starred at the bunny and then slowly and gently reached out and touched his nose.  
"Phoebe be gentle with the bunny."

The bunny held out his arms to give Phoebe a hug that she was glad to step into. He was warm and fuzzy. Just like her teddy bear she thought. "Easer bunny." She said.  
"Come on Phoebe, Grams will start to worry." Prue said as she took her baby sister by the hand  
Phoebe looked back a the Easter bunny and gave him a little wave. "Bye bye Easer bunny."

Prue and Phoebe walked back to where they were having their picnic before the Easter egg hunt.  
"Hey Prue."  
"Andy hi."  
"Are you here for the Easter egg hunt?"  
"Yeah you?"  
"Yep. You wanna go together?"  
"I have to go with Piper and Phoebe."  
"Ok, so we'll all go together." He said.  
"Ok."

"Hello Penny."  
"Mrs. Trudeau. Mr. Trudeau hello. Picnic?"  
"Thank you that would be great. So it looks like the kids are all going off together."  
"Yeah look at them." Grams said. As she watched her granddaughters walk off hand in hand with Andy.

"Pwue look." Phoebe yelled out to her sister  
"Wow Phoebe you sure found a lot of eggs." Prue told her sister  
"Yeah well she ain't gonna have them very long." One of the bigger kids from Prue class said.  
"Back off Chester." Andy said as he stood in front of Phoebe and Prue.  
"Oh you gonna get you Daddy to arrest me Trudeau."  
"No, I can take care of you myself." Andy told him

Chester looked at Andy and decided better of it, "Keep your lousy eggs." And turned and walk away.

"You ok Phoebe?" Andy asked as he crouched in front of her.  
"Andy egg." She said as she handed Andy one of her Easter eggs.  
Taking the egg from Phoebe, "Thanx kiddo."  
"Thanx Andy." Prue said  
"Hey no one picks on my favorite girl." Andy said as he ruffled Phoebes hair.

A few hours later, after the Easter egg hunt was finished, Prue, Andy and Piper were playing with the Frisbee. No one notice that Phoebe had wandered off.

"Grams Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked as she came and sat down next to the Trudeau's and her Grams.  
"I thought she was with you three." Grams said as panic rushed through her. "Prue, Andy, where's Phoebe?"  
"I thought she was with you Grams." Prue said with worry.  
"Ok let's spread out. She couldn't have gone to far." Mr. Trudeau told them as they started to search through the park asking everyone there if they had seen Phoebe.

Prue, Andy and Piper had finally made there way to where the organization tent was.  
"Have you seen a little girl, two years old, big brown eyes, and brown hair?" Prue asked the lady that was there.  
"Was she wearing jeans an a little pink jacket?"  
"Yeah that's her. Where did you see her?"  
"She came in her awhile ago asking for the Easer Bunny. She has been here ever since playing with the bunnies. She's right over here." The lady led the trio over to where Phoebe was laying on the grass. She was fast asleep with little bunnies snuggles up to her.  
"Oh Prue she looks so cute lying there." Piper said  
"Piper you stay here I'll be right back." Prue said as she ran off leaving Piper and Andy to watch after a sleeping Phoebe.

A few minutes later Prue came back with Grams and the Trudeau's in tow.  
"Oh my darling little baby." Grams said.  
"Oh my. She is adorable there." Mrs. Trudeau said as she looked down at Phoebe.

Grams thanked the lady for watching out for Phoebe and they headed home. Grams put Phoebe down in her crib and kissed her on the forehead. As her granddaughter curled up with the little stuff bunny that the lady at the tent had given her. Well little to some to Phoebe it was almost the same size as her.  
"Happy Easter my darling."

Prue and Piper then got up to her and did the same.

**25 years later:**

"Come on guys we're gonna miss it."  
"Phoebe the answer is still no." Prue told her sister  
"But we never miss the annual Easter egg hunt and picnic." Phoebe pleaded with her sisters  
"Well as you're sick we're missing this years." Piper told her.  
"Ok but this still sucks." Phoebe pouted.  
"Ok I'll make you a deal. We'll go down there but when I say we leave, we're coming home and you're going back to bed. Deal?" Prue suggested knowing how much Easter meant to her sister.  
"Deal." Phoebe said as she bounced out of the bed.  
"Oh man she's worse now than when she was two." Piper said

They headed for the park and had their picnic. Phoebe sat on the blanket and watched as Prue and Piper played Frisbee. Getting up she decided to go over to the main tent to see if she could get some Easter eggs for her and her sister from the Easter bunny.

"Prue where's Phoebe?" Piper asked as she spotted thier balket empty.  
Turning to see the blanket empty. "Oh I'm going to kill her."  
"Come on Prue she couldn't have gotten very far."  
Prue looked at her sister, "Come on I think I know where she is."  
Piper looked at Prue confused but followed her anyway.

Approaching the main tent Prue and Piper entered it.  
"Yes ladies?"  
"Uh. We're looking for our sister, 27 big brown eyes brown hair."  
"Wearing jeans and a pink jacket/"  
"Yeah that's the one."  
"Here. Haven't we had this conversation before?" the lady asked, recognizing the two girls before her from years before.  
"Yeah actually we have." Prue said recognizing the lady.  
"I thought she looked familiar. Well she's in the same place as before."  
"Thanx." Piper told her  
"Oh Piper look." Prue smiled at seeing her little sister.

There was Phoebe, as so many years before curled up on the grass with the little bunnies beside her all fast asleep.

"Ok camera moment."  
"Oh Prue she's going to so kill you."  
"It will be worth it."

Snapping the picture the two sisters' went and woke up Phoebe. "Pheebs come on honey, time to go home."  
"Oh ok."

Getting home Phoebe went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. As she changed her sisters' pulled out the old photo album.

"Hey Pheebs?" Prue called out as she knocked on the door to her sisters' room  
"Yeah Prue."  
"Hey you. Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah I did. Thanx for agreeing to go  
"Hey no problem. We found this and thought you might like to see it." Prue said as she placed the book on Phoebes lap.  
"Oh my god that's adorbable. Who's the baby with the bunnies?"  
"You're kidding right?" Piper asked from the doorway.  
"No. Who is it?"  
"That would be one missing child, by the name of Phoebe Marie Halliwell. The same child that did the same thing today. Causing her sisters much grief both times." Prue told her  
Phoebe looked down at the picture not meeting her sisters gaze, "I'm sewwy Pwue."  
"It ok Phoebe. Just don't make a habit out of it."  
"Ok medicine for you then sleep. That was the deal." Piper said

After 15 minutes Phoebe was sleeping sound as her sisters peaked in on her.  
"You know she does have a away with those little bunnies." Piper said  
"Yeah she does doesn't she. Maybe they can sense how special she really is."  
"Happy Easter Prue."  
"Happy Easter Piper."  
"Happy Easer guys." Phoebe said from her room as she cuddled once again with her treasured bunny from Easters past.


End file.
